


The Right Connection

by zemira



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi is a complete idiot in this one, Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zemira/pseuds/zemira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Kouki is a computer repairman, and Akashi- his next door neighbor, who has been in love with him for years- will do anything to have him over, even if it means having a computer “that is always broken”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Connection

**Author's Note:**

> Fast paced one shot- AU style.
> 
> Warning: Akashi is a complete noob.

_Click._

_Click._

_Click._

“Aha! There we go!”

Furihata Kouki breathed a sigh of relief as he recovered the missing file. It had taken hours, and he had faced several obstacles along the way, but he had finally come out victorious. He stretched his arms over his head, freeing his body from any stiffness and tried not to cringe at the popping and snapping it unleashed soon after.

At the age of twenty-three, he was a successful repairman, constantly requested by other residents in the apartment complex for his services. Yet, he seemed to have one client who perpetually suffered from computer troubles. Like clockwork, Kouki couldn’t recall a week when his next door neighbor didn’t seem to have something he wanted looked at.

“Akashi-san!” he called out from the living room, “I’m finished in here! Is that all you needed?”

Across the apartment, said man was kneeling on the floor as he continued to dismantle the computer tower sitting next to him. He peered over his desk, assuring that the one in his living room wasn’t headed his way any time soon. Just one more tug, and he knew the machine would become unstable.

He clicked it on, trying not to grin when the machine echoed a horrible buzzing noise.

“No, Kouki,” he finally responded, a trace of sorrow laced into his tone for good measure. “I do think there’s another problem with this one. Again.”

Shuffling into the room, the repairman cringed at the sound emitting from the defective machine.

“Geez! It sounds worse than it did yesterday! I might have to take it back and look at it.”

Seijuro bit down the urge to protest. There was absolutely no reason for him to do so when they lived one unit over from each other. Besides, if Kouki needed to spend countless hours here fixing it, then so be it. That was the whole reason he constantly dismantled his towers days in and day out. It was the only way he could guarantee Furihata would stick around long enough for him to delight in his company having to produce a valid excuse.

“There’s no need to do that, Kouki. I have no problem with you staying here and working on it.”

“Are you sure?” Akashi resisted the urge to snatch the other male into his arms. “I mean, I don’t want to be a bother.”

Seijuro shook his head, secretly pleased by the easy acceptance. “A bother? You’re never a bother, Kouki. I’ll step out of your way though so you can work without any problems."

Akashi walked back to the living room, inspecting the recently repaired machine. Too repaired, if you asked him. But it was no matter. Within a few moments, it would once more be up for inspection. He sighed, staring at the desktop’s wallpaper- a winter theme that Kouki himself had chosen after he had fixed the same computer just last week.

It wasn’t as though Seijuro couldn’t repair it himself (if he hadn’t been the one to cause the problem intentionally in the first place). In fact, he had top knowledge when it came to software and hardware issues, but after meeting Kouki a year ago, he decided he had no reason to show his knowledge. Not if keeping it a secret meant this adorable brunet would be coming through his door every day to fix his computers.

And, as pathetic as it was, this was the only way he knew how to prolong the other’s company. That was, until he worked up the courage to reveal how he truly felt about him.

Akashi scoffed at the thought. Him, of all people afraid to… no, that wasn’t the correct word. It wasn’t as though he was afraid, but more so he was….

He lifted his head at the clamor of Furihata fumbling in the other room, trying not to chuckle at his bewilderment. Leaning back in his chair, Akashi’s hand dove into his pocket, roving about until he touched upon the missing piece he had pried from the back of the tower. The exact one Kouki was rambling about searching for inside the other room.

Convinced Kouki was distracted by that mishap, Seijuro moved from his chair to duck behind the monitor of his other computer. Grasping one of the wires that traveled up the back, he bent it slightly, satisfied to see the screen alter into a fuzzy blur of graphics. It wouldn’t be a complicated matter to fix once Kouki figured out what was wrong, but it was served to keep Kouki secured in place a while longer

“Oh, Kouki,” he casually trilled out, “When you’re done in there… there seems to be another issue out here."

* * *

Emerging from the train station, Akashi hummed happily as he cradled one of the company’s laptops. A staff member had been using it constantly throughout the morning, and by noon, it would no longer turn on. Having heard that a repairman would be along shortly, Seijuro snatched the laptop from the other’s grasp, assuring them he had someone else in mind.

Now with an actual broken laptop, there was no need for him to disconnect the computer in his living room again. Both the one in his office and this would earn him a few hours of Kouki’s company. He could only hope some other worker would break another tomorrow. Paper work before the holidays was always a stressful time around the office.

Some idiot was bound to.

Reaching into his suit pocket, Akashi freed his cell phone. He scrolled down the list of contacts until he was highlighting a familiar name. Their apartment complex was only a few blocks away from the train, but he figured there was no harm in alerting Furihata ahead of time.

“Ah, Kouki, I’m sorry to bother you.”

Furihata’s melodic voice filled the line. “You’re no bother at all, Akashi-san! Do you need anything?”

He was entirely grateful Kouki couldn’t see the devious grin on his face.

“Yes. You see, I’m having another problem with the computer in my office. I can’t seem to open a few of my files.”

“That one again?” He could tell Kouki was frowning, perhaps even wrinkling his nose cutely as he did from time to time when thinking hard. “I just fixed it yesterday. Maybe we should take it apart to see what the problem is.”

“That would take time, correct?” He tried not to chuckle at the apologizing emanating from the other line. “A few hours is no issue, Kouki. As long as I can use it again.”

There was a brief pause, the sound of shuffling in the background.

“Sure, Akashi-san. I’d be happy to, but um, can I come over later? I’m on my way to class right now, and we’re learning a new chapter, so I can’t be late.”

Quickly, he suppressed his disappointment at those words. At least Kouki would be over later, but he had definitely wanted to see him now.

“Of course. I can’t deprive you of your studies. How else will you keep fixing my computer?” Akashi chuckled lightly to clear the tension, “Is six o’ clock okay?”

Once Kouki agreed, the two said the goodbyes with promises of an evening meet up, and to Akashi, hours of each other’s company. With a sigh, he placed his phone back into his pocket, tossing his briefcase over his shoulder as he continued traversing his usual route.

* * *

Kouki rubbed his tired eyes as he valiantly attempted, for the umpteenth time, to unlock the certain folder. He took pride in his years of experience, but that seemed to mean nothing when it came to dealing with Akashi’s computers. Why was it each time he tried to repair something, it took countless hours and then soon fell into disarray again?

His fingers clicked the mouse, his frustration amplifying by the minute. It wasn’t as though he didn’t like spending time at Akashi’s… he liked it maybe a bit too much, but he didn’t want to seem as though he had no idea what he was doing. Especially to Akashi of all people.

Kouki’s cheeks tinted red at the thought. Though he was loathe to admit it, he did admire Akashi, more deeply than he intended on stating. A crush, maybe? No, that word seemed a bit too… meager to describe what he truly was enduring. But he could never tell that to him. Akashi was merely a client.

Clicking once more, Kouki’s daze was broken when he realized the folder had finally opened. He felt like jumping from joy, but between a long day and then class ending only an hour ago, he was thoroughly exhausted.

“Akashi-san, I think I got it.”

He only hummed in reply.

Repeatedly slapping his face to keep his awareness up, Kouki began to sort through the files to assure none of them had been damaged. His fingers slipped, accidentally clicking on one of them and opening the document for his view. He scrambled to close it, hoping he wasn’t going to be accused of invading Akashi’s privacy, when the wording of the document caught his eye.

Scanning over the contents cursorily, his vision lingered on a certain paragraph, brain picking out the words "love" and "adore" Blinking in confusion, Kouki readjusted, reading the document more thoroughly from the beginning. It was then that he realized it was a letter, or a draft of one, given the title.

Normally he would have clicked out of it, wanting to keep something so obviously personal private for his client, but he couldn't resist continuing to pry.

Akashi had drafted a love letter, confessing to someone he’d apparently had feelings toward for quite some time. And the wording had been extremely passionate, especially for someone who was as reserved as he was.

As his mind absorbed the closing lines, his stomach roiled, twisting up inside as they processed fully. Suddenly, he desired nothing more than to leave for the night and try to forget what he'd read. Why, he couldn't yet admit to himself.

Taking in a deep breath to steady his emotions, Kouki closed out everything and retreated into the living room where he knew he'd find his employer.

Akashi was seated on one of the plush sofas framing the space, sipping elegantly from a crystal glass. When Kouki appeared in the doorway, his gaze migrated to that direction at once.

"Are you already finished?" he inquired in a tone of faint surprise.

"A-Actually," Kouki swallowed the lump building in his throat, cursing his body for trying to reveal his inner state. "It's a little late, so I think for tonight I'll head home, i-if you don't mind, that is."

"I don't mind, but are you feeling all right? Would you like me to walk over with you?"

Mismatched eyes trained on him. His expression was one of deep concern, and as inconvenient as it was, Kouki wasn't surprised. Not much slipped past Akashi; you'd almost think he was a mind reader at times.

"I can make it all right, but thank you," he managed to squeak out.

His senses were growing slightly more frantic and he could already feel a stinging around the corners of his eyes, signaling he didn't have much time left.

Hoping he wasn't tipping off the alarm bells even more by being hasty, Kouki turned to leave after that. He dashed out the door and through his own in record time, locking it before collapsing to a heap on the floor.

Kouki’s heart thumped loudly, but it was anything but excited. His nerves trembled, causing the churning in his gut to intensify. Why did he have to accidentally click that file and discover something so heart-wrenching? It was difficult enough for him with how Akashi treated him as just another friend, and not more like what he had been yearning for.

Just then he heard a succession of gentle knocks against the front door. The sound vibrated against his eardrums, filling Kouki with dread but serving the purpose of halting his inner turmoil. Just when he'd thought he was home and he could safely wallow in what he was feeling, that was going to be taken away from him.

_'I'll just have to do the best I can to show him I'm fine. I'm sure that's why he came over here.'_

As much as he found Akashi's habit of checking after him charming, it was the last thing he needed when he was feeling this low.

Silently praying for divine inspiration, Kouki picked himself up off the floor where he'd been mulling things over and undid the lock on the door. Shifting it open, he came face to face with his neighbor. He knew he looked a complete and utter mess, but there wasn't anything he could do in a few seconds to change that, so here he was. Practically challenging Akashi to subject him to some form of interrogation.

"Kouki," his tone was rather soft when he was capable of speaking, and the worried expression from earlier made an entry. "I knew something was wrong. Will you tell me what it is?" He frowned, fingers twitching at his side as if he wanted to reach out and touch him, "I truly do hate seeing you like this."

He racked his mind for some suitable explanation. Anything that could conceal the real reason as to why he truly bolted from the other’s apartment.

“My parents…” he narrated lamely, “Um… I got a text about how they wouldn’t be able to fly in for Christmas. It… made me a bit upset because we usually always spend it together.”

What a moron he was.

Akashi, on the other hand, was having a difficult time stomping down his elation. This might be the grand opportunity he’d been searching for all along. If he planned it well, then maybe the results would be in his favor.

“So you’ll be alone for Christmas?”

Furihata nodded. “Er, yeah. Pretty much, but I’ll figure out what to-”

“Then, why don’t you spend it with me?” he interrupted smoothly, “That is, if you didn’t have any other plans.”

Frowning at the lack of a response, Seijuro observed various emotions wrack the other male. Kouki seemed puzzled by the offer, and yet there was something- something Akashi was clueless over- that was holding him back.

But little did he know, inside Kouki’s mind was a whirlwind of questions. Why was Akashi asking him when he could have spent it with the person he wrote the letter for? Didn’t he wish to confess to that special person, or was he simply too shy? Either way, despite how sickening those queries were to him, Akashi was awaiting his answer. And though in the end he knew it would wound him when the truth was revealed, Kouki capitulated.

“I-if you don’t mind,” he mumbled, “I would like to, yes.”

The other chuckled richly. “Mind? I was the one who asked you.”

“R-right!” he exclaimed a bit too eager, “Uhm, sorry. I’m really tired tonight so I’m not thinking clearly.”

Akashi acknowledged him silently, using the lapse to survey how wan his neighbor’s features were.

“Then, I’ll let you rest. I’ll visit you tomorrow with the plans for the evening. Have a good night, Kouki.”

Striving to quell his rapid pulse, Furihata watched as Akashi ventured down the hallway and into his own apartment. The spell he’d fallen under then erased, his mind nudging at him as it warned him on what he had just agreed to. Suddenly everything seemed to have a different perspective, and Kouki could feel the nerves elevating with each passing breath.

What the hell had he just gotten himself into?

* * *

He had been rummaging through his closet for hours now and his entire bedroom was in disarray. It wasn’t as though he’d never been out with people before, but this was _Akashi_. Nothing could be out of place as far as his appearance.

“Can’t I just wear this?” He rechecked his attire and wanted to scold himself. “No, this won’t do. Akashi-san is a very elegant person.”

Glancing over at the heaps of clothes on his bed, Kouki’s frown only broadened. There was not a single piece that could match up with Akashi’s sophistication. He had to try though. He didn’t want to look plain next to Akashi and risk embarrassing him that his dinner partner was so poorly dressed.

Wait, why was he getting so crazy over a simple dinner?

“I-It’s not like we’re going on a date or anything.” His thoughts returned to what he had discovered on Seijuro’s computer. “… I’ve already accepted that’s not going to happen…”

The ticking of his bedside clock echoed loudly in his ears. Time was definitely not on his side, and neither was his current fashion sense. Tearing through the piles, Kouki searched for anything that wasn’t so laid back or simply spoke _‘I really don’t give a shit about how I dress_ ,’ but it was futile.

Overcome with frustration, he latched onto a chunk of his hair and tugged roughly.

“Arghhhhhh! What am I supposed to do?!”

His tantrum was halted by the blaring chorus of his doorbell. Gathering the remains of his sanity, Kouki strolled toward the foyer and fixed on a large, false smile. The knob trembled in his hand, but he managed to open the door to allow his guest in.

Akashi greeted him with puzzled features.

“I can hear you screaming down the hall, Kouki. Is everything all right?”

Furihata rubbed the back of his head and laughed.

“Hah, yes! I was just… uh… the computer parts I ordered are going to be delayed… s-so I was kind of mad about that.”

Seijuro’s dark brow rose, but he shrugged the incident aside. Hoping his fib was enough to convince his crush, Kouki inched away from the door and gestured a hand to the inside, inviting the other in. But Akashi only remained planted on the spot, his confusion dissolved.

“I made reservations at that new place in town. They were already filled up, but I still managed to get us a table.” His grin only displayed how proud he was at this accomplishment. “Will you be ready within the next hour?”

Oh, hell. _An hour?_ He still had to figure out what he was wearing!

“Yeah. I’m just… er, yeah, I’ll be ready!”

Akashi nodded, his head then tilting forward and pausing as if recalling something.

“Oh, before I forget.” He stepped out into the hall to retrieve a wrapped present. “This is for you.”

Kouki was flabbergasted. His hands shook back and forth as though denying the gift, hoping he wasn’t being rude by doing so. If he had known they were trading gifts, he would have ran out this morning to get one! How extremely embarrassing. As if dressing plainly wasn’t inexcusable enough.

“Akashi-san! I can’t accept this. I…I didn’t know, and I didn’t get-”

“I don’t want anything but your company. Also, it’s a way to thank you for fixing my computer for me as often as you do.”

Lowering his defenses, Furihata held out his hands to reluctantly accept the gift. Though he was mortified to know he had none to give in return, Akashi’s expression when he first denied it was enough for him to not press the subject.

“… Thank you. You really didn’t need to, though.”

“Think nothing of it.” Akashi peered down at the watch on his wrist. “I have to run out for a bit, but I’ll be back in about half an hour. You’ll be ready then?”

Kouki nodded repeatedly. “Y-yeah! I just have a few things to do…”

He then watched as Akashi made his goodbyes before stepping back through the entrance. Waiting until the other was out of sight, Kouki closed the door before re-purposing it as a leaning post. The gift in his hands trembled, the flawless wrapping paper only making him realize just who he was fixing to have dinner with.

Shaking himself free from the trance, Kouki walked into the living room to stare at the miniscule tree he had put up. It wasn’t much, but it was enough to give him the holiday cheer he yearned for each year. Carefully he placed the gift under the lower branches, realizing it was the only gift he had beneath the tree since he and his coworkers had an agreement where they wouldn’t do any gifts this year.

And yet his neighbor, who he shamefully admired, was the only person to give him one, and he had none in return.

“What a wonderful holiday this is turning out to be,” he muttered dejectedly before returning to sort through his clothes once again.

**\--**

Peering around at the posh atmosphere, Kouki fidgeted in his chair. All around him, couples were finely attired, while he had settled with a pair of black slacks and a cotton navy pullover. The only jacket that was anywhere remotely close to match, was an old one he had found in the back of his closet, but even that wasn’t fancy enough for this place.

Akashi swished his wineglass from side to side, watching the blood red liquid swirl within his cup **.** His gaze was focused on the plated menu before them, mismatched eyes scanning the entrées for the evening. A jolt to the table caused his concentration to break. It was then when he noticed the other’s antsy posture.

“You look fine, Kouki.” He grinned as he recalled the night’s previous events. “Is that why you were late? You were trying to decide what to wear?”

Furihata ducked his head, a rosy blush staining his cheeks. He quickly reached for the menu, using the paper as a shield to conceal his reddened complexion. His coloring skyrocketed at the rich chuckle across from him. God, this was beyond humiliating.

“I can’t help it,” he murmured in defeat, admitting, “I’ve never been to a place like this.”

Akashi leaned back in his chair, propping one elbow on the armrest and gazing around at the crowds.

“I don’t believe there’s a dress code. As long as you don’t look like a slob, I’m sure they’ll let you in.”

Kouki flinched. Next to Akashi, that was _exactly_ what he felt like.

A sudden whistle interrupted their discussion. Kouki’s eyes widened, turning his head to stare across the restaurant at the model train decorated to match the snowy, Christmas village it was trekking around. Akashi relished briefly in the other’s awe before clearing his throat to gather his attention.

“You like trains, don’t you?” For some strange reason, his question sounded more like a concern. “I do recall you expressing your love for them. A few times now.”

It was impossible for Kouki to restrain the surprise in his voice. “Y-yes! You remember that? I didn’t know I told you about that.”

“Of course I remember it.” His tone appeared almost cocky. “I also remember the few you discussed that you wanted to buy one day.”

“Yeah…” Kouki spoke softly, “But they’re way too expensive, especially for Christmas. There’s no way I can get them right now.”

The answer seemed to displease the one across from him.

“It shouldn’t matter. You should always do the things that make you happy. Even if that means spoiling yourself every now and then.”

He tried not to cringe at the perturbed tone of Akashi’s voice. Why did he sound so annoyed, or if anything, maybe a bit angry?

“I feel bad enough I didn’t get you a gift, Akashi-san.” Kouki chanced a glance and noticed the other was studying him. “Um, d-did you gift others? I feel kind of weird if it was just me. Like your parents?”

At Seijuro’s altered expression, he instantly regretted his question.

 **“** My parents?” There was a blend of emotions present in his response. “No. My mother passed when I was younger, and my father… I’d prefer if he didn’t exist.”

Reeling from the clipped explanation, Kouki was certain he couldn’t have felt more awkward than he did then. He didn’t know enough about the man across from him, and it obviously showed in his actions tonight. The fact that he harbored such passionate feelings for Seijuro while being so ignorant embarrassed him. It should come as no surprise that his admiration was unrequited when this was the state of their friendship.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have been that nosy…”

Akashi dismissed it with a vague wave of his hand.

“There’s no need to apologize for something you had no knowledge over, but yes, I usually buy presents for a few friends, and that’s about it. However...” He abruptly paused, as though reconsidering his words. “This year, I wanted to give something to the person I’ve been in love with for years.”

At that confession, Kouki inwardly flinched. The last matter he wished to think about when enjoying a quiet evening with Akashi, was his neighbor was in love with someone… someone who wasn’t him.

Yet his curious mind desired to know the answer, so he ever so timidly responded with, “H-how did you do that?”

Akashi sighed, drumming his fingers against the festive wineglass. The exasperated noise he produced only enhanced Kouki’s jitteriness. Did he accidentally step on some sort of landmine? Words beaded on his tongue as he debated on how to take back what he’d asked, but by then, Seijuro had granted him his answer.

A short, yet simple one, at that.

“Their gift is the only one I tied with a gold and red ribbon.”

* * *

It wasn’t until late evening that they returned home from their outing. Kouki was surprised how well the event had progressed, being he had never gone to an actual place with Akashi. Up until the whole of their time together had been spent mostly in the other's apartment. Or for that matter, he’d never shared dinner with him. And yet, their conversation had flowed as easily as if they’d been friends for years.

They now stood in front of his door, about to part for the evening. But for some strange reason, Akashi seemed to be hesitating, something in his quiet state giving off that vibe. He then glanced over at his dinner partner pensively, but no words emitted.

At length, he spoke.

“Kouki.”

He tried not to blush at the other’s intense, luminous stare.

“Y-yes?”

Akashi still seemed as though he was immersed in deep thought. It was a moment or two after before he commented once more.

“I’ll be awaiting your answer.”

His response only bewildered Kouki. “Huh? Answer to what?”

Seijuro granted him a wavering smile, and then he was stepping away from his apartment. Kouki’s bewilderment was enhanced by his neighbor’s retreat, reaching out a hand to stop him, but by then Akashi was already absent from his sight.

“Wait!” he yelled, even after Seijuro had disappeared, “Akashi-san!”

Defeated, Furihata escaped to his apartment, gently closing the door.

What was Akashi speaking about? Was there another fix of his computers that he required and Kouki had forgotten? Leaning heavily against the door, he sighed as his mind spiraled with countless thoughts. How was he going to give Akashi an answer if he didn’t even know what he was referring to?

His attention drifted, his hazel eyes centering on the flawlessly wrapped package the client had placed next to his tree. Of course, he had almost forgotten about that! Recalling Seijuro’s words from their dinner, he rushed into the living room, nearly tripping over a stack of books he had in the way, and scooped the present into his hands.

But at what he uncovered, his excitement quickly dissipated.

Kouki laughed, almost bitterly. What was he expecting? That he was the one Akashi was in love with? Truth be told, he had visited the guy on numerous occasions, but that was solely to repair his computers. As for tonight, Akashi was clearly being friendly, felt bad for him that his ‘family wouldn’t be with him for Christmas.’ Meanwhile, before their dinner, Akashi had run all over town delivering gifts, and bestowing that one special person the special red and gold ribbon tied to their present.

“Why are you so disappointed? You knew what this outcome was going to be.”

His fingers toyed with the simple red ribbon that was tied elegantly around his package, the tears pricking at his eyes threatening to spill over. The ache his heart was experiencing was unbearable. Sniffling, he untied the ribbon and carefully removed the wrapping paper. The gesture was still nice, as Akashi didn’t need to gift him anything. He was happy to help in any way he could, and by inviting him to dinner when he was alone on this special day, that was beyond enough.

Misery was instantly forgotten when he pushed open the box, uncovering numerous trains. Trains. A hobby he adored more than anything, but before he could never afford any of the models they had. The urge for tears returned as he skimmed the fine design of the models, noticing how elegantly they were crafted. Akashi knew of his interest in them, but how did he know this was the set he desired the most out of all of them?

Tracks. There had to be some in this large box, right?

Placing the trains carefully to the side, he looked past the instructions, noticing there were pieces to attach to the set. From behind those, Kouki could see one of the tracks peeking. Akashi had gone through such effort to make sure everything was placed so easily, but what Kouki couldn’t understand was why had he taken the set out of the original box and used his own?

The words died in his throat when he finally freed the tracks from the way back of the box. His fingers trembled, placing them to the side along with the trains as the tears now flowed freely down his cheek.

With his heart bubbling over with emotion, Kouki rushed from his living room and toward the exit. Nearly flinging it open, he ran down the hall and toward his neighbor’s door, wanting to do nothing more than express his gratitude to Akashi about the wonderful model trains.

And the tracks that were held together….

By the beautiful, velvet gold and red ribbon.

**~FIN**

 

**Author's Note:**

> I could have probably made this way longer and developed it, but time ran out.
> 
> Happy Holidays, everyone! See you in 2015 :D


End file.
